Le soutien du passé
by Sentinelle
Summary: Réponse au défi du Poney Fringant: "Meduseld a un fantôme qui rôde..." Lothiriel, nouvellement couronnée, se demande comment faire du Rohan sa patrie.


**Quand un roi du Rohan rejoint le royaume de ses pères, son peuple conduit sa dépouille, avec maints lamentations et chants de deuil, dans le tertre où dorment ses prédécesseurs. Mais les reines, où les dépose-t-on après leur départ de cette terre?**

 **Les archives racontent que les Rohirrims refusèrent d'être abandonnés par la femme d'Eorl, leur première reine, qu'ils aimaient tant. Ils voulurent garder son corps à Meduseld, au coeur de leur capitale. Ils descellèrent les dalles de la grande salle et l'enterrèrent là, pour qu'elle demeurât au milieu d'eux. Ainsi naquit la tradition qui voulait que toutes les reines du Rohan qui se succédèrent au fil des siècles fussent déposées sous cette salle.**

Lothiriel s'éveilla en frissonnant. Il lui semblait que le froid se resserrait autour d'elle comme pour pénétrer jusqu'à la moelle de ses os. Elle ouvrit les yeux et resserra sa couverture autour d'elle. Dans la faible lueur du feu mourant, elle distinguait la forme d'Eomer, couché à ses côtés. Malgré sa respiration paisible qui manifestait un profond sommeil, il dégageait une impression de force et de puissance qui émerveillait toujours Lothiriel quand elle le surprenait à dormir. Il n'avait qu'une seule couverture légère, remontée négligemment jusqu'à la taille. Comment les Rohirrims faisaient-ils pour supporter ces températures?…

La jeune femme s'assit, avec l'intention de ne pas déranger les serviteurs et d'aller chercher elle-même une couverture supplémentaire. Mais elle ne bougea pas, et fronça les sourcils: où les couvertures étaient-elles rangées?

Ce souci inattendu fit soudain remonter à flots toutes ses inquiétudes, qu'elle tentait de refouler depuis son mariage -trente-six jours déjà!-. Si l'amour d'Eomer l'entourait constamment, l'encourageant à toujours mieux connaître et servir son peuple, elle se sentait… déracinée. Ce pays à la beauté sauvage et aux moeurs parfois étonnantes la fascinait, mais elle ne parvenait pas encore à en faire SON pays. Elle se prenait encore à se languir des douces ondées venant de la mer, apportant une fragrance salée dans l'air gris; des grandes forêts d'épicéas, où le pas des chevaux s'entendait à peine sur le sable; des coutumes nobles et affinées -parfois même un peu trop à son goût- qui rythmaient la vie du peuple de Dol Amroth…

Un sourd bruissement de tissu la ramena soudain à la réalité. Elle crut un instant qu'il s'agissait simplement d'Eomer, remuant dans son sommeil, mais le bruit se répéta. Il venait de la salle voisine.

Lothiriel se coula hors du lit, tâtonna vers un coin de la pièce et y trouva son gros manteau de fourrure, qu'elle revêtit en hâte pour faire barrage au froid qui l'entourait insidieusement. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte et se glissa à l'extérieur, après un dernier regard vers Eomer, qui dormait toujours.

Dans la grande salle, près du large foyer où dansaient de hautes flammes, se tenait une figure élancée, qui se retourna vers Lothiriel quand elle s'avança. La jeune femme s'arrêta net: sa mère!… mais non, ce n'était pas elle. Pourtant, ces longs cheveux de jais, ce front fier, ce sourire doux…

« Non, Lothiriel, je ne suis pas ta mère, dit doucement l'inconnue, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Cependant, c'est un lien à peine moins fort qui nous lie. Je suis Morwen, reine du Rohan, la mère de ta mère. »

Elle désigna le foyer.

« Pourquoi ne t'avances-tu pas? J'ai ranimé le feu pour toi. Les nuits sont rudes, au Rohan, pour une personne qui n'y est pas accoutumée. »

Lothiriel obéit lentement, sans rien trouver à dire: elle avait trop de questions et de doutes à la fois. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas peur.

Elle s'approcha tout près et regarda attentivement la femme, qui se laissa faire en souriant. Oui, c'était bien Morwen, telle qu'elle habitait ses souvenirs d'enfance. Mais comment?…

«-Chaque fois qu'une nouvelle reine est couronnée au Rohan, l'on dit que l'une des précédentes revient la voir pour l'accueillir et la guider dans son nouveau rôle, dit Morwen. Je suis ici pour t'apporter l'aide et le réconfort dont tu peux avoir besoin.

-J'ai en effet bien besoin de soutien, murmura Lothiriel, en s'étonnant de réussir à parler. Tout est si différent ici! J'aime ce pays, et Eomer, et eux deux m'aiment en retour; mais je ne considère pas encore le Rohan, que je devrais pourtant préférer à tout autre, comme ma patrie.

-J'ai connu également ce sentiment, jeune reine, dit Morwen en lui caressant doucement la joue. L'impression d'être un arbre transplanté dans une région étrangère, et la crainte de ne pas y survivre malgré tout son désir… Mais cela passera. Je te promets que cela passera. Tu resteras toujours une fille de Dol Amroth, au coeur éperdu des grands espaces marins. Mais ce que tu es, loin de te détacher de ton nouveau pays, te rapprochera de lui. Sois sans crainte. Je serai là, avec toutes les reines qui t'ont précédées; et nous t'aideront. »

Lothiriel ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, et peina un moment à savoir où elle était. Eomer se tenait debout devant elle, une couverture à la main.

« -Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir éveillée, bien aimée, dit-il avec sollicitude. J'ai réalisé que vous souffriez du froid; j'ai ravivé le feu, et je vous ai amené une couverture supplémentaire.

-Vous n'avez aucun pardon à me demander, Eomer, et je vous remercie pour votre attention », répondit Lothiriel en souriant, bien qu'elle se demandât encore si elle était réveillée ou plongée dans un rêve.

Eomer revint s'allonger et déposa la couverture sur elle.

«-Demain, je demanderai que l'on vous taille des habits plus chauds, dit-il. Et Camiel vous fera des _warbred_ , pains-de-chaleur, que l'on donne l'hiver aux vieillards et aux malades pour les fortifier -à condition, bien sûr, que tout cela ne vous soit pas une humiliation.

-Pas du tout, bien-aimé, dit Lothiriel en lui prenant affectueusement la main. Merci pour ces propositions. Je suis prête à tous les efforts pour être digne de ce beau pays. »

Eomer sourit et lui serra la main en retour, mais eut soudain un regard surpris.

« Lothiriel, qu'est-ce que ceci? »

Elle suivit son regard sans comprendre: sur sa poitrine reposait un coquillage arrondi, fixé à une chaîne, qui lançait des reflets nacrés dans la lueur du feu ranimé. Sans réfléchir, elle le porta à son oreille. Immédiatement, elle entendit le roulement régulier et sans fin de la mer sans limites. Elle ferma les yeux tandis que les souvenirs remontaient à son esprit… mais soudain, il lui sembla que le son changeait -et pourtant, elle n'aurait su en décrire les variations-: il s'agissait à présent du bruissement des hautes herbes dans une plaine balayée par le vent, en un appel irrésistible à porter son regard le plus loin possible, dans un ardent désir d'espace infini.

Elle comprit alors qu'elle trouverait sa place au Rohan.


End file.
